In order to provide various wireless communication functions, electronic devices may have at least one antenna. For example, electronic devices may have a mobile communication antenna, digital broadcasting receiving antenna, Bluetooth antenna, global positioning system (GPS) antenna, or near field communication (NFC) antenna.
Electronic devices having such an antenna have been launched in various forms including those having a metal case. For example, such an electronic device may include a cover or a circumferential edge formed by a metal case. In this case, the metal case may also operate as an antenna. That is, the metal case may transmit and receive a wireless signal, as in an antenna.
Demand for such electronic devices having a metal case has increased. However, because an electronic device having a metal case has a structure that exposes metal to the outside, danger of an electric shock always exists. In order to prevent an electric shock, the electronic device may have a capacitor electrically coupled between a printed circuit board (PCB) and the metal case. For example, the electronic device may have a capacitor at a location adjacent to that of a C-type clip (hereinafter, C-clip) that connects the metal case and the PCB for preventing an electric shock from occurring. As another example, the electronic device may have a capacitor in an upper portion or surface of the PCB that connects the metal case and the PCB for preventing an electric shock from occurring.
However, as the capacitor is provided at a location adjacent to that of a C-clip, an electronic device of the related art has a disadvantageous space usage problem (i.e., waste of space), specifically, in securing a space on the PCB for the capacitor. Further, even if the electronic device of the related art has a capacitor in an upper portion or surface of the PCB, a difference between capacitance may be large according to a peripheral ground (GND) and thus, a problem occurs where radio frequency (RF) performance becomes unstable.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.